


Drizzle

by Rebecca_Ashling



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: F/F, Profanity. Femslash.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_Ashling/pseuds/Rebecca_Ashling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One account of the fall of Carmine City. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drizzle

DISCLAIMER: Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. The Wraeththu novels belong to Storm Constantine. I do not own either and haven't written this story for financial gain.

A/N: This is set post-"Chosen" for BtVS and pre-"Enchantments Of Flesh And Spirit" for the Wraeththu setting. Season 8 continuity is ignored.

Drizzle

I'm exhausted. No more mojo from me, Willow Rosenberg, tonight. Likely never again. Took out the hienama, though. That's something. Screaming Uigenna hara charge us. Kennedy kills two. She grapples the last. They bite, scratch, stab each other. Their corpses fall onto me. Slayer and harish blood drizzles into my mouth. I swallow reflexively. Don't want to choke to death, do I? Too numb for grief or horror. Just one bitter pang. Kennedy not good enough for me, huh? HUH? Fuck you, Buffy! Barely have strength to witness and remember. When the sun at last rises, don't even have that.


End file.
